


Obsessed

by DVP21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gore, Graphic, Horror, Manga Spoilers, Psychological, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVP21/pseuds/DVP21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't odd that occasionally a ghoul would raise a human for their own purpose. So how would things be different if Ken Kaneki was one of them? More than that, raised to be a human shield and sword for Tokyo's resident Binge Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed

He could still remember the day he first met her. He had been 10. All in which he’d spent with Tanaka-san. He'd been taught to fight humans and ghouls alike. As a human, his strength still couldn't compare, but he was a competent fighter despite his age and small stature. He'd been a curious child and asked Tanaka-san about a lot of things. Things like why they constantly moved place to place? Who was the girl had to protect? Why did he have to protect her? Why couldn't he? To simple general questions. He’d been content with living with the man all his life even though the man was distant and difficult to deal with on a social level. What he didn't like was that he was being dumped on a door step to protect some girl.

“Huh? Where are you—“ Tanaka-san had already disappeared from sight before he could finish inquiring him. “…going?”

He sighed before raising a fist to knock on the door. He wanted to please Tanaka-san after all. When he comes back he’d show him that he kept this girl safe just like he wanted. However, he flinched in surprised when the door opened before he made contact with it.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the person who opened the door. It was a small girl who couldn’t be any older than him. Her straight purple hair reached her shoulder blades, and her eyes of similar colour looked slightly void. She wore a black pleated, knee-length skirt and a simple red t-shirt. He thought her to be extremely pretty. Now only if she would smile. But wait? Was he supposed to protect this person?

“Tanaka-san left already.” A statement not a question. She could smell his lingering scent, but it wasn't strong enough for him to still be nearby.

“Should you really say your dad’s name?” He smiled. He’d wait for Tanaka-san to return. In the meanwhile, being with a cute girl wouldn't be too bad. He felt the heat of his cheeks.

“He’s not my father.”

He blinked in surprise. “He’s not? But he’s so adamant that I protect you.” His confusion grew as he was trying to assess the situation. And he’d been so excited to meet Tanaka’s daughter.

She had been locking the door after they both had entered when she voiced, “Protect me? What a joke. I can protect myself just fine.” Her protests weren’t particularly whiny or unenthusiastic. It bordered on boredom and apathy. “I thought he was bringing lunch. The idiot probably would do something this stupid, though.”

“Don’t call Tanaka-san stupid! He’ll come back. I know he will. He took me in and raised me when no one else would. He’s a good person.”

The girl stopped in place. She didn’t even deem it necessary to look back to him. “Is that what he told you? You really are stupid.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“He does things for himself, no one else. He harvested you from a human family for his own interests. And now, he probably won’t be coming back.”

“He’ll come back. I know he will.”

“Keep being delusional.” She left the room, and because he was unacquainted with the living space he followed her into another room.

He was amazed with what he saw. A whole room filled with books. Fiction and non-fiction books, novels, encyclopaedias and the like shelved on custom made shelves which filled the entire walls of the room. There was a desk, slightly off centered—more to the left—to study or read. Only a meter away from the wall at the opposite corner of the room was a large, comfy looking, arm chair.

“Are these all your books?” he asked in wonderment. He was still taking in the room. He did like books. When Tanaka-san had something to do, which he couldn’t accompany him, he got left at the library. At first it was boring as he just wanted to be back with his caretaker, but learnt to love it. Plus, it gave him more questions and excuses to talk with the man.

“I’m the only one living here, so yes.”

He wasn’t very good in social positions. He didn’t have any friends, and the only person he ever really spent time with was Tanaka-san. “Alone?” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“A-ah. Um, no.” From how she was acting, he was surprised she hadn’t attempted to kick him out yet.

“Just don’t get in my way.”

“Y-Yes!” He kept staring at the girl with surprised. “Um actually,” he continued. She looked up from her book unimpressed. “I’m Ken Kaneki. Thanks for letting me stay here.” He lightly bowed. He was bad in social situations, but he’d still forgotten something as simple as introductions. He looked at the girl expectantly. “May I ask your name?” he finally asked when he was only met with silence.

“I don’t have one.”

“Eh! Everyone has a name.”

“Not me.”

“Then I’ll name you.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“But everyone should have a name. Let’s see…” Kaneki looked up at the ceiling in thought. “How about—“

“Rize Kamishiro.”

“So you do have a name.”

She didn’t reply, but in all honesty she didn’t want to be stuck with a name he gave her. Who knows what name she’d end up with.

“Nice to meet you, Rize-san.”

 

Three years had passed and plenty of things had happened in that time. Most notably that Rize had been right that Tanaka-san had never returned. They got a few rare letters and packages, though. The small house had been paid for, so no one knew that children lived alone with no supervision. But while he did care for Tanaka-san a lot, he was no longer his most important person. Rize had replaced him. He still didn’t know why he had to protect her or from who, but he’s gladly do it.

Rize was a fairly quiet person. She also shared his passion for books. 

And by now, after thirteen years of watching ghouls eat humans, he should have adjusted, but his freak outs were still happening on occasion or at least very unsettled. Mostly from the thought that he could have easily been in the meal’s place. He identified as human as he was one. However, the people he’s been close with has only ever been ghouls. So unlike many people’s perceptions of black and white between species, he was greyer in his thoughts about them.

Rize seemed to also to bear no strong opinions of either, but it was also hard to get her interested in anything. She was nonchalant a lot of the time, but sometimes it seemed like she was searching for something. For what he didn’t know. He knew her from being around her, not by being a confident. Rize didn’t need one of those. From the three years he recognized her strength, independence, and aloofness. She was a good actress and could be whoever she wanted. She had a lot of potential to do what she wants yet she has no ambitions. While it was because of these traits that he couldn’t do much for her, they were also some of the reasons why she was so calming to be around.

More importantly he had become obsessed with her. It wasn’t instantaneous. At first it was a minor boy crush. Then he began to like her more and more and appreciated her for who she is. Then she became his most important person, overriding Tanaka-san. He fell deeper and deeper until he became obsessed. At this age, the obsessiveness was small, but it was already peeking through.

Rize didn’t have a care for her body. She was just becoming a teen, but still she had no care in the world. Because of this being nude didn’t bother her. It did effect Kaneki, though. His face would always turn so red when she dressed in front of him or was bare after bathing. She did pay a little more attention to her looks. She could admit that her features were nice, and give herself a few years she could probably use that better to her advantage. She could use it now, but since she was still developing and young, even if she could attract someone she was limited as to who would act on their urges.

Acting was easy. It naturally came easy to her which was a bonus, but just observing people in real life and books, she became better at reading situations and the appropriate and most effective actions in different scenarios. If she was going to use her attractiveness she would have to practice a bit beforehand. Luckily, she had a dummy she could use. She stared as the freeloader stared enraptured with her. She didn’t even think he knew he had a zoned outlook when he stared at her too long. That or a blushing mess.

But truth is a matter of perception and Kaneki was happy that Rize started to give him a little more attention. He blushed when her breasts pressed against him, or that she was beginning to be a bit more affectionate like occasional hugs. In all honesty, he just thought she was trying to be a more interactive person since she spends so much time alone. He knew he should just tell her how he felt. He blushed as he thought about his dream last night. It had been quite explicit. He wanted it to come true, but feared the worse. Maybe she would kick him out. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if he couldn’t see her as often.

It had taken him quite a while, but eventually one day he finally muster the courage to say something.

“Rize-san.”

“Yes, Kaneki-kun.” It was how they’d always addressed each other. He spoke her given name with –san and she’d use his surname with –kun.

“I… I’ve like you for a while.” He fumbled with his words causing the situation to become more awkward. He gaze slowly lowered with every word.

He felt a hand push his face up, redirecting his line of vision. Rize was tall. Currently 2-3 inches taller than him. He know looked into her pretty eyes.

“I…” She got closer to him. “Like you too.”

His chest felt ready to burst open. He was relieved to know she felt the same. He’d never let her go. But he also felt odd because she shared his feelings. It was probably just the doubt that lingered within him as if he’d wake up from a dream any moment.

“Kaneki-kun… I…” Rize closed the distance between their lips. Kaneki remained still in shock. He wanted to respond but didn’t know what to do. Granted, Rize didn’t either, and with his newer borderline stalking tendencies, he would know otherwise. 

She backed her face a little before giving her second attempt at a kiss. This one was softer than the last. The last one had their noses bumping slightly and the kiss was hard. The second kiss was more like there was no emotion in her second kiss, only soft relax lips touching as if they were just there.

“Sorry. I’m no good at this.” She kiss him again. Kaneki had finally accepted that this was reality and kissed back.

He then felt something wet on his lips, and opened his mouth by reaction. He hadn’t been ready for her tongue to slip in his mouth, but he wasn’t complaining. Slowly, his fantasies and desires played in his mind as he sucked her tongue. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it right, but she wasn’t complaining so he hoped it was the case. 

In the middle of the teenage trial make-out session Kaneki lost his balance and they landed on the floor. He ended up biting her tongue and he yelped as he hit the floor.

When he realized what happened he apologized profusely. 

“It’s okay.” And it was. Her healing abilities had already healed her tongue, and she had a brief taste of her own blood.

It was then that he noticed that Rize was on top of him, and he had a good view of her breasts (again). He cursed his hormones for so easily exciting him. He could feel his growing problem. “I should probably go.”

“Go? Why?”

“Ah…” What was he supposed to say?

“Oh.” She knew! He panicked. “It’s okay?”

He was breaking down inside. His thoughts in never ending tangents as Rize pulled down his clothing. With her strength, the fact he was sitting on the floor meant nothing. He desperately wanted to cover himself. Dreams were one thing, but his heart was beating so hard, he didn’t know if he’d live much longer. She touched the tip experimentally. He whimpered. She then stroked his shaft with a single finger and shivers ran down his spine. He wanted her to keep touching him.

She then used her whole hand and stroked a few times, hardening his member further. He wanted to explode. It wasn’t fair. She had this effect on him and he was hopeless. In a pained voice, he said. “Don’t worry. I’ll deal with it myself.”

“But you love me right?”

“Of course.”

“Then it should be fine.” 

He wanted to question what would be fine when her actions answered quicker. He began panting as she licked the tip with uncertainty. It was then that he realized that he was putty in her hands. He’d be who she wanted him to be. He’d do what she wanted him to do. As long as he could stay with Rize. She licked and suck. His moans mixed with whimpers. Unfortunately, the experience was cut short when he released early.

He couldn’t look her in the eyes immediately after, but he was happy.

 

There sexual interactions continued over the next few years. He would say they spent more quality time together, but that wasn’t necessarily true since they lived together. Can’t spend more time together than that.

Some things never changed, though. Kaneki still occasionally whimpered from pleasure, Rize still had control no matter how much he tried otherwise. He fell deeper and deeper in his obsession and it was more and more obvious.

“R-Rize,” he breathed as she rode him. Her hands holding his hand in place to avoid him making his own moved. He leaned down and their lips met in a heated kiss which had greatly improved with time.

“Kaneki,” she broke off the kiss and marked his neck instead as she continued to rock. Kaneki was trying his hardest to rock his hips too from his position, but it was harder than it looked.

“Rize,” he begged wanting her to let him do more. She smirked and allowed him, only for him to come a few moments later. It just wasn’t fair.

After sex, they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. He wasn’t allowed to make it because she said it didn’t taste that great when he made it. He tried to get her to teach him, but she wouldn’t budge saying they’d waste too much coffee in the process.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Yes, Rize?” Kaneki looked at her expectantly. 

“I think it’s time to move.” She looked out the winder a few feet to her left. 

“Move?” he asked confused. She’d never expressed her want of a change in scenery. “Sure, where are we going?”

“I’m going.”

“Yes, and I’m following you.”

“Go somewhere else; I’m going on my own.”

He was sure his brain shut down at the moment. He couldn’t be hearing her right. “I love you! I’m not leaving you.” As an extra measure he added, “I’m supposed to protect you.”

“That idea was ridiculous 5 years ago, it’s still insane now. You’ve hardly gotten stronger, and my strength still far surpasses yours. I don’t need a protector.” Rize took a sip of her coffee. “I just want a bit of space. A change of scenery.” It was true. She was increasingly bored and wanted to continue her search of fulfillment elsewhere. She didn’t have ambition and she was hard to please, but even she wanted an enjoyable life. She was still searching for that. Something that would ignite her. Make her feel alive.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be there with you.” Kaneki was desperate. Rize knew it. She didn’t want a lost puppy following her. It was irritating.

“Just, I need some time alone to figure things out.” She had to play this write. Right words. Right actions. Make the other feel secure. That what they know is in no danger of collapsing. “Think of it as self-searching. You’ve spoken about school a few times. It’s not my thing, but don’t let me hold you back. If you want into a university, you’ll have to graduate from high school. You should be starting in April. With your knowledge and a bit of forgery it will be easy to enroll.”

Kaneki’s fists clench. Rize was more important than school. Stupid idiot!

“You can also get stronger in that time.”

Almost there.

“It won’t be forever. We’ll be together again. I promise.”

Hook. Line. 

“And we can keep in touch.”

Sinker.

He was reluctant. Incredibly so. But if he wasn’t being abandoned and she wasn’t in danger, how could he tell her no.

“Fine.”

 

Rize wanted to live near the sea so she moved to the eleventh ward. Kaneki moved to the 20th ward, taking all the books with him upon Rize’s insistence. 

They’d see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly how I originally planned, but it was flexible enough to work I guess. Not really used to writing sexual scenes if you can't tell XP


End file.
